The Wolf and the Dog
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: When Maya plays around with a cheap "knockoff" Franziska finds herself in a bit of a jam (LangXZiska)


"Cross the red fluid into the _eye of newt_," a girl was whispering laughing.

"Why are we doing this, Maya?" Kay Faraday asked. "Does this even work?"

"Of course not," Maya said handing Pearl the newt, which looked like a pea. "The only super-natural thing in this world is the Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique."

"If you say so," Kay said giggling.

"Hey we don't do it that often unless my sister requests it or Nick needs help," Maya laughed.

"I wasn't disagreeing," Kay argued. "What does this _potion_ do anyway?"

"Well it supposed to make people into a certain animal or was it the other way around?" Pearl giggled.

"Kay are you in here?" someone called out. They turned to see Franziska at the door. "Oh girls never let Phoenix give you his cookbook."

"It's just for fun Ms. von Karma," Pearl said. "This stuff never works anyway." The girls laughed.

"Don't come running to me if you get accused of witchcraft," Franziska shrugged.

"Oh witches don't exist Franzy," Maya teased.

"Well are we going out or what," Franziska said impatiently. "It took you hours to get me to come along."

"Just one more minute Franziska I swear," Kay promised. "Then to the movies we go. Sit down." Franziska obliged.

"One chicken leg in the pan and abracadabra," Maya shouted. After 30 seconds nothing happened. "Aw. Now Nick's going to be mad."

"What do you expect," Franziska mocked. "It's not like adopting a dog. Now come on."

"Look," Pearl said. The pan was starting to bubble. Then smoke filled the room.

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG*

"Oh that's the fire alarm," Maya said opening the window and door. She ran out to stop the alarm.

"Oh I think you're in trouble," Kay said. Pearl looked down in fear.

"It's going to be ok Pearl," Maya said. "Besides you were involved too."

"Ok lets just get Ms. Von Karma and go to the movies," Kay said avoiding the topic. "Where is she?"

"I think she's still in the room," Maya laughed going into the room. "Hey Franziska fresh air is this way." No one replied. "That smoke wasn't poisonous was it?" Kay and Pearl shrugged entering the room.

"Hey there she is," Pearl said going to the figure.

"Hey don't scare is like that," Kay said smacking her back. She then took a double take. "Were you always this furry or is your coat?" When the smoke cleared the figure was revealed.

"Uh-oh," Maya said. The girls were staring at a dog panting. "What just happened?"

"Ok now I'm creeped out," Kay said sitting down. Franziska went over to her wanting to be pet. "What did we do?"

"That wasn't supposed to work!" Maya shouted.

"Here girl," Pearl said remaining calm. She petted Franziska. "She seems normal."

"What are we going to tell, Nick?" Maya complained. "Hey Nick we happened to turn Franziska into a golden retriever."

"Actually I'd call her a sapphire-retriever," Kay commented. "Besides I don't think Mr. Wright is our only problem."

"Oh yeah, just everyone else we know," Maya said sitting down. Franziska panted. "Well at least you're taking this well."

"Well the good news is that it only lasts for about 24 hours," Kay said reading the book.

"Great we just hide Franziska for a whole day," Maya said relieved. Franziska looked down. "Don't worry we'll find a good excuse."

"She can stay with me," Kay said. "My place allows pets." Maya nodded. Franziska looked up and licked Kay. "Well you certainly friendlier." Kay giggled.

Maya, Pearl, and Kay walked Franziska to the door, when they saw Nick coming to the door.

"Keep calm, we'll pretend that it's just a stray that wondered in the back," Kay said. "And tell him we're just bringing her to an animal shelter." Franziska growled. "Not literally." Franziska hit Kay with her tail.

"Girls I'm home," Phoenix said opening the door. He looked at Franziska the dog. "Why is there a dog? And why is it blue?

"Well we found her and were taking her to a shelter," Maya lied. Franziska was panting and sticking her tongue out. Phoenix smiled and petted her.

"Well I guess that's ok," Phoenix said. "Well she has no collar, but her necklace says 'Sis'. That's not a lot to go on."

"Well we still have to turn her in," Maya said going for the door.

"After that we'll be staying with Ms. Faraday," Pearl said smiling.

"Hold It!" Phoenix said before they left. "I know you girls are keeping something from me. Now tell me." The girls stayed silent. "Don't make me get the magatama." The girls were going to answer when a sound came into their ears.

"Meow."

"Uh-oh," Maya said grabbing onto Franziska. Franziska started growling. "Keep quiet girl." Maya started to sweat.

"Meow."

The next thing they knew Franziska went berserk. She ran after the cat at top speed.

"WOOF! BARK!"

"Wait! Come back!" The girls screamed running but Franziska was faster and was out of sight in seconds.

"Girls!" Phoenix said grabbing them. "Ok someone will find her and take her to the shelter. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But NICK!" Maya yelled.

"THAT DOG WAS MS. VON KARMA!" Pearl screeched. Phoenix jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" He yelled. "HOW?"

"Well we were playing with a pretend spell book and Franziska turned into a dog," Maya cried.

"We have to find her," Phoenix said. "Girls get your jackets on. We have to find her before she gets hurt!"

"Nick," Maya said.

"Maya call Edgeworth and Gumshoe," Phoenix said. "In her state Franziska is pretty vulnerable."

"Are you mad," Maya asked.

"We'll talk about this later just grab your coats," Phoenix said.

Back on the streets Franziska was running after the cat. She kept running until the cat ran up a tree.

"WOOF!"

"HISS!"

Franziska stalked the tree until she looked around. She whimpered realizing she was alone. She tried walking back to the office or Kay's place. She paced onto a street and walked across.

*BEEP* 

Franziska turned her head to see a car slamming on the brakes. She had no time to react when the car slammed her. She flew across the air.

*Screech*

The owner of the car got out of the driver's seat and ran up to the dog that was panting and aching.

"Hey are you ok," he said holding the dog. Franziska looked up to see a familiar face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you hurt?" Franziska whimpered. "Well I'll get you some help." He picked up Franziska and led her to his car. "By the way I'm Agent Lang."

Back at Wright's crew Edgeworth was just joining in the party. He looked very steamed.

"YOU TURNED HER INTO A DOG!" He screamed. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

"It was an accident Mr. Edgeworth," Pearl cried.

"So you accidentally got a spell book and accidentally made a potion!" Edgeworth yelled.

"The spell book was just a cheep rip-off we got at the store," Maya said holding Pearl. "How were we supposed to know it would work!"

"Edgeworth," Phoenix said. Edgeworth glared at him. "Don't worry a punishment will be place on them, but lets focus on finding her." Edgeworth nodded regaining composure.

"You're right," he sighed. "But if anything happens to her-"

"Don't worry the book said it would last less than 24 hours," Maya explained.

"Lets just hope she's not in trouble." Phoenix said.

"If the ring finds her, she'll definitely be in danger when she changes back," Edgeworth said clearly worried.

"Don't worry we'll find her," Phoenix reassured. "I mean how many dogs have blue coats."

Across town Franziska was waking up in a strange room.

"Ah good you woke up," someone said. Franziska looked up to see Lang sitting down on the couch opposite of her. "You were a very good doggie. The doctor fixed you up." Lang sat next to her.

"You hungry?" he said. Franziska was a little confused. Lang rarely was this nice. The only time she saw him be nice to dogs was with Missle back at the Allebastian embassy. " Franziska barked.

"Heh I guess you're tired huh?" Lang said petting her. He took her necklace. "'Sis' Hey that what I call someone I know." Franziska looked down. "Hey don't worry girl, she's very nice. But don't tell her brother I said that." Franziska looked up.

"Well I don't really like her profession, but she managed to gain my trust," Lang continued. "But I don't want anyone to think I've become a softie. She is pretty impressive." Franziska panted as Lang petted her closing her eyes.

"Alright I brought Missle," Gumshoe said.

"Thank you detective," Edgeworth said sitting on the couch.

"Surprised you're not freaking out," Phoenix said.

"I was," Gumshoe admitted. Phoenix nodded. "Seriously you should think about getting some help."

"Gumshoe I'm not insane," Phoenix said smiling. Gumshoe giggled.

"Alright come on Missle," Gumshoe said going into Maya's room. Missle sniffed around for a while trying to get Franziska's scent. "Find Ms. von Karma." Missle followed the trail to the door and stopped.

"Maybe dog scent is different?" Maya said. Gumshoe nodded trying again. This time Missle walked out the front door.

"She went that way," Maya said. "I think."

"You think?" Edgeworth said.

"Well she was chasing a cat," Kay said. Edgeworth raised his eyebrow. "Well she _was_ a dog."

"Got her scent," Gumshoe said. They followed Missile as he sniffed the ground following Franziska's scent. They reached a tree. Meowing came from above.

"Well we found the cat," Phoenix said. "But where's Franziska?" gumshoe shrugged then fell as Missile led them away from the tree.

"That's right we don't chase cats do we Missile," Maya said. Missile barked. Maya petted him. After a few minutes Missile stopped.

"Well the trail ends here," Gumshoe said. Everyone looked around. "But no sigh of Ms. von Karma." Edgeworth looked down.

"We'll find her," Phoenix said putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "She couldn't have gone far on her own."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Edgeworth said. They investigated the scene.

"LOOK!" Pearl said. Everyone turned to her. "That spot looks different."

"Looks like a tire mark," Edgeworth said. "Must have stopped in a hurry." He looked around.

"Looks recent," Phoenix said.

"Oh my!" Kay said a few meters away. They looked at her. She was by some blood. Only a few flecks though. "Looks like a hit and run." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well even if she did get hit she's not here so maybe the person took her to the vet or shelter," Phoenix said.

"We need to split up," Edgeworth. "One group goes to the vet and the other goes to some shelters." They split up.

Meanwhile Lang was sitting down next to the sleeping dog. He petted her soft fur.

"Maybe I should get a dog," Lang said. "But I have to find her home first." Franziska woke up. She barked. "I tried calling the shelter but no one's reported you missing yet girl." Her petted her.

"Did you just run away without telling your owner?" Lang joked. "Ah well they'll tell me if someone reported you missing."

Franziska barked again in frustration. She was trying to tell Lang that it was her but he didn't understand.

"Your pretty feisty aren't you?" Lang said. "You know, you remind me so much of Sis. She was always whipping people. Fierce you might say." Franziska grumbled.

"But she was considerate to her brother and friend," Lang said. "Uh what's her name? Ah well she was a crow girl. I'll remember her name soon. You know she had your exact coat color except it was just on her head." Lang got a good look at the dog. Franziska whimpered.

"Wait let me look at your collar," Lang said picking up Franziska's necklace. "'Sis'" He looked away in thought.

'I must be hallucinating,' Lang thought. 'Like _this __dog_ is Sis.' Franziska looked up at Lang. He gave her a nervous smile.

Over at the vet Edgeworth Kay and Pearl just entered the door.

"This is the third vet we tried," Edgeworth said. "I hope she's ok." Kay went to him.

"Even as a dog I'm sure she's fine," Kay said. "She is pretty smart." Edgeworth nodded going to the counter.

"Excuse me," he said to the receptionist. She turned to him. "Um hi we're looking for our dog and we think she's been hit by a car."

"Well we just released a dog that was in a hit and run but," she said. "We think it was a stray."

"We just got her recently," Pearl said near tears. "And the collar was in the laundry room when we found out she was missing. Please can you describe the dog we've been looking for hours."

"Well she had a blue coat and a necklace," the receptionist said.

"That said 'Sis'?" Edgeworth asked. Kay and Pearl looked at Edgeworth. He knelt down to them. "She's been wearing it for a week." The receptionist nodded.

"That's her," Kay said relieved.

"Well like I said we released her," the receptionist said. "The man that hit her offered to take care of her. He told us that he tried the shelter while we looked her over but no one reported her."

"My friend trying every shelter," Edgeworth said. Immediately his phone rang. He left the desk answering it.

"You won't believe it!" Phoenix shouted.

"What?" Edgeworth said with his inside voice. "And could you _not_ yell?"

"Well we tried the shelter and they said that someone reported Franziska but also said that he offered to keep her until someone reported her."

"WHO?"

"Um Maya get the name," Phoenix said. They waited a few minutes. During which Edgeworth led Kay and Pearl to a cab. "Oh um a Mr. Shi-Long Lang."

"Agent," Edgeworth said automatically not realizing what Phoenix said. "Wait SHI-LONG LANG!" He heard Phoenix say yes. "Thank God!" Wright gave him the address to which he told the cab driver.

Back at Lang's place, Franziska was continuing being petted. Lang smiled.

"Hey," he said. Franziska looked at him with her puppy eyes. He got off the couch. "Come here Franziska." Franziska froze. "Come on I know it's you." Franziska ran to Lang. Licking him throwing him to the floor. "Franziska! How did this happen?" Franziska didn't answer.

"Oh yeah like your going to tell me," Lang admitted. "Call me Mister Dumb." The phone rang. "Um Sis I need to get that."

"Yeah?" He said answering the phone. Franziska was at his knees. "Great! Oh there meeting me. Uh ok." He hung up. "Looks like your brother found out!" Lang petted her. "And you've been so calm. You're a good girl." He smiled. "So good!" Franziska licked him.

"My your friendly," Lang said. Franziska stopped. "You know as a dog your very cute. Let's watch a movie."

A little while later the door knocked. Lang ran to open it Franziska on his tale.

"So how long were you looking for her anyway," Lang smirked. to Edgeworth as soon as he opened the door.

"So she's here?" Edgeworth asked. Lang nodded. Franziska barked. "Oh thank God!" Everyone poured in.

"I though you got lost girl," Kay said hugging Franziska. Pearl and Maya ran beside her.

"We're so sorry!" Pearl cried. "I'm just glad your ok."

"How'd you know?" Edgeworth asked looking up from Franziska. Lang shrugged.

"Her personality never changes Mr. Prosecutor." The sun rose through the window.

"I didn't even realize the time," Phoenix said. A light formed in the middle of the group. "Uh oh." In seconds Franziska was back to being human. "Heh heh." Edgeworth gave her his coat. Franziska blushed.

"Thanks for finding her," Edgeworth said to Lang.

"It was no big deal," Lang said. "She was very hospitable." He smiled at Franziska who smiled back.

"Hey you know your missing nature," Kay said looking out the window. Everyone went to her. Lang and Franziska in the back. "Isn't nature awesome."

"Yeah and lets not play with her anymore," Edgeworth said.

"We're grounded aren't we," Kay said.

"Oh yeah!" Phoenix and Edgeworth said at the same time. Lang put his arm over Franziska.

"Well at least everything turned out ok," Lang said. They nodded looking at the sunrise.

**AM: A little weird but I like it.**


End file.
